


the dying of the light

by epsiloneridani



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Halo Reach - Fandom, Halo: Reach - Fandom
Genre: Found Family, Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsiloneridani/pseuds/epsiloneridani
Summary: Noble doesn’t stop, Noble doesn’t fall, but Carter’s stalwart and striding, too cold without Kat’s fire, too lost without a breath of life.'I know we’re losing. I want to know if we’ve lost.'Emile’s not sure anymore.





	the dying of the light

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: canon-typical language and violence

When Kat dies, so does part of Carter.

The bunker’s cold and dank and packed full of panicked civilians. They stay out of Noble’s way, stay clear of the corner where Carter ever-so-carefully settled Kat. She’s covered by a ratty tarp Jun found in an old locker and Emile’s chest aches to know she deserves better, aches because she got shot in the head – shot from the  _back_ , a coward’s kill – aches because she should have fallen in the heat of a battle’s fury, fighting to the last. Kat’s always been fiery, fierce and fervid.

Kat’s so silent and still.

“No word from Holland,” Jun supplies quietly, suddenly beside him, a specter from the shadows. Somewhere behind him Liz is pacing like a caged animal, blade spastic and spinning in her hands. Jun glances at her, grimaces and swipes at the stale sweat beading on his temple. Neither of them turns to the corner; neither of them says a word to Carter, always Kat’s sentinel even in death.

“Wouldn’t expect anything,” Emile says at last. Carter stands silent, arms crossed, a statue. “Comms are down.”

“I know.” Jun’s knife is in his hand too, twirling, twirling, taut. Maybe it’s a Headhunter tic. Emile doesn’t care enough to ask. Their sniper stands a moment more before he moves off, back to whatever perch he’s found above, and Emile snarls at a passing civilian and sends them skittering, stumbling, shaking away. He waits for Jorge to growl at him. The emptiness echoes.

Jorge is gone.

The bunker’s door rumbles aside days later. There’s light, beaming and boring and bright, but it’s the furthest thing from the sun. The sky is crimson and gold; the sky is on fire. Liz is the first out, DMR edged and aimed – clear, protect, clear. Jun’s at her six.

Carter’s with Kat.

He’s crouched down beside her, folding her arms so tenderly over her chestplate. His hand lingers, winds into one of hers and squeezes – and holds. Emile’s gut wrenches and he, so close, so far, clears his throat. “I got her, Boss,” he says quietly. Carter glances up at him, bloodshot eyes and soul-shorn death and a goring grief that’s torn apart his heart. Emile meets his gaze through his visor. This is too much. This is too much.

_You still have to lead us out of here._

“I got her,” he repeats hoarsely. “I’ll take care of her. I promise.”

Carter’s motionless for a moment – motionless and then moving. His helmet’s on, his shoulders set, his voice calculated and controlled.

“Move out, Noble.”

Emile lifts Kat, cradles her to his chest as gently as he can. “I gotcha, sis,” he whispers. “I gotcha.”

Reach is a hell-wrought hurricane, ash and soot and screaming red flame roaring like a phoenix overhead. The planet is blazing, the planet is burning; Kat’s right arm slides, slides, falls. It dangles in time with his stride, swinging, shaking, lifeless, and Emile clutches her closer.

Maybe it’s not over. Maybe they carry on. Noble doesn’t stop, Noble doesn’t fall, but Carter’s stalwart and striding, too cold without Kat’s fire, too lost without a breath of life.

_I know we’re losing._

Somewhere deep in his heart, Emile wonders if they’ve already lost.


End file.
